Tenshi no shippo
by MamahTiri
Summary: Lanjutan dari kisah Vampir di fanfik saya sebelumnya, kisah cinta Seiji sang anak vampir, yang bertemu dengan Kuroko si manusia yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri, cinta dari dua fanfik bergambung di satu fanfik, paralel.
1. Chapter 1

Dikabarkan pesawat penebangan xxxxxxx telah jatuh di teluk, namun semua selamat kecuali pasangan suami istri Kuroko. Karena pesawat itu masuk ke dalam perusahaan Akashi corps, jadi atas nama baik perusahaan, Akashi masaomi bertanggung jawab atas keluarga yang di tinggalkan.

Seorang anak sma yang tengah berdiri di depan kuburan kedua orang tuanya, menatap kosong tanpa airmata tidak seperti anak pada umumnya.

"Apa anda yang bernama, Kuroko Tetsuya?" pria berambut hitam legam mendekati.

"Eh, ya. Dan-"

"Saya, mibuchi reo. Saya perwakilan Akashi Corp" pria itu memberi tahu Kuroko kalau, ia akan di adopsi oleh keluarga Akashi sebagai anak.

Kenapa?

Kuroko tidak mengenal keluarga Akashi?

Kuroko tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perusahan Akashi Corp?

lalu kenapa?

Tanda tanya besar di kepala Kuroko.

.

Mulai hari ini, seluruh kehidupan Kuroko akan berubah!

Pagi itu Kuroko bertemu dengan ayah barunya dan ibu barunya, begitu juga dengan ke 5 anak mereka, dia yang kini akan menyandang nama Akashi.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Akashi Tetsuya. Dan ini kenalkan semua anakku" ucap wanita anggun berambut Crimson sangat menawan.

"Akashi Seijuuro yang tertua, Shintaro, Atushi, Daiki, Ryouta" ucap pria yang merupakan ayah angkat Kuroko sekarang.

"Hai" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko, ia memandangi satu satu anggota yang akan menjadi keluarganya.

"Kebetulan, mereka ber 4 sama seperti Kuroko merupakan anak angkat, bedanya mereka di adopsi sejak bayi, jadi umur mereka ber 5 hanya beda bulan.

"Hari ini pakai seragam, sma teiko pelayan sudah menyiapkan nya di kamar. Setelah makan bersiaplah" ucap Akashi Masaomi.

"Hai" jawab Kuroko dengan ekpresi datar.

.

.

Kuroko berangkat dengan ke 5 saudara barunya dengan mobil yang sama, di setir oleh supir keluarga Akashi yang sudah cukup tua.

"Jangan telat, pulang kita harus bersama" ucap Seijuuro menatap Kuroko, tanpa arti yang jelas. Ataukah dia suka atau tidak dengan keberadaan Kuroko.

"Hai" ucap Kuroko singkat, ia kini bukan hidup sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah gak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sekarang dia adalah Akashi Tetsuya, karena itu dia harus menuruti semua peraturan di keluarga Akashi.

.

.  
Kuroko memulai sekolah nya dengan cukup baik, di kelasnya dia sudah memiliki kenalan bernama Ogiwarapun shigehiru dan Kagami taiga, mereka berdua anak yang sangat bersemangat, sangat berbeda dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Akashi bahkan dari awal mulai pelajaran sampai akhir jam pelajaran. Kuroko mulai berjalan ke gerbang perlahan dan tidak mau telat, ia kini berada di posisi pertama dan menunggu orang lain.

Napas yang panas dan berat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca dingin di luar sekolah, dengan menutup mata karena entah mengapa cukup berat seperti ada batu yang menimpa, terpaksa Kuroko menutup matanya sebentar.

Tampak dari kejauhan, saru persatu dari keluarga Akashi mulai menampakan wajahnya, yang pertama datang adalah Akashi Ryouta, dia pemuda riang dengan cap playboy itu memang selalu mencoba dekat dengan Kuroko. Kali ini pun ia mencoba menjadi yang pertama menyapa Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-cchi, sudah sampai. Yey aku yang kedua-ssu" ucap Ryouta si pemuda berambut blonde, di susul oleh yang lain.

"Seperti biasa, kau cepat sekali Ryouta" ucap Daiki sambilng mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking.

"kurasa mobil sudah datang sebaiknya kita segera pulang" ucap Akashi Seijuuro si sulung.

"Oi, Tetsuya, bangun nodayo waktunya-" begitu Shintaro menyentuh bahu Kuroko, niatnya ingin membangunkan Kuroko yang di kira tertidur, bukannya bangun Kuroko tumbang dan bertumpu pada tubuh Shintaro, seketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian di keluarga Akashi ini.

"Nee~ shin-nii. Tetsuya-chin kenapa?" Atsushi, yang pertama kali sadar Kuroko pingsan.

"Napasnya berat dan panas, kurasa demam nodayo" Shintaro mengangkat tubuh Kuroko ringan, masih menunggu mobil yang menjemput parkir.

"Kalau begitu tanpa lama lama, ayo kita ke rumah sakit dulu. Daiki hubungi To-san dan Ka-san" ucap Sulung sedang kise sudah panik sendiri.

"Tetsuya-cchi, daijoubu desuka?" Ryouta yang paling pertama bertemu dengan Kuroko tapi bagaimana ia tak menyadari, kalau Kuroko tak sehat.

Diapun merasa bersalah.

"Ryouta, ini bukan salah siapa siapa jadi berhentilah merengek seperti itu" ucap Akashi pada akhirnya mobil yang di tunggu sampai. Mereka meminta supir untuk segera ke rumah sakit, Kuroko dalam pelukan Shintaro cukup tersiksa karena panas dan keringatnya yang mulai muncul, namun wangi vanila lah yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko.

.

.

Di sisi lain kedua pandangan Akashi tengah berlari, mencari ruangan dimana salah satu dari anggota baru keluarga mereka di rawat.

"Ka-chan, disini" ucap Atsushi yang bertubuh paling besar memanggil ibunya, kalau ini ruangan yang di tempati Kuroko.

"Atsushi, dimana Tetsuya?" ucap Masaomi sang ayah.

"Dalam, dokternya juga" mereka berdua langsung menemui dokter.

.

"sensei, gimana keadaan Tetsuya?" ucap sang ibu.

"Dia, baik baik saja. Hanya demam karena stress dan perubahan lingkungan yang men dadak"

"Ka-san~, To-san~" Kuroko mengigau dengan air mata yang mengalir turun. Seketika satu ruangan menjadi hening.

"Tetsuya, tetsuta~"Kuroko di bangunin oleh Akashi shiori, mata berat terpaksa harus di buka perlahan.

"Ka-san?" Kuroko sadar yang membangunkannya adalah Akashi Shiori.

"Dengarkan, ka-san ya. Yang pergi tidak mungkin kembali lagi, (seketika mata Kuroko mulai penuh dengan air mata). Tapi tidak berarti kamu harus berjuang sendiri" ucap Shiori mulai memeluk Kuroko lembut.

"Awalnya aku harap semua mimpi, kalau aku membuka mata oto-san dan oka-san akan kembali, tapi semakin lama aku tertidur semakin lama aku bangun dan sadar itu mustahil. oka-sannn!" ucap Kuroko membalas pelukannya setelah berbicara panjang untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak ia menyandang nama Akashi.

"Menangislah, itu akan melegakan, benar menangis lah" suara merdu shiori sambari memeluk kembut salah satu keluarga baru Akashi ini.

.

.  
Setelah itu, Kuroko dibawa pulang dan besoknya panas nya sudah turun dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, namun Shiori dan Masaomi melarang Kuroko untuk sekolah dulu, biar dia benar benar sehat, Kuroko di suruh ijin sehari, dan besok baru masuk sekolah kembali.

Namun di saat ke 5 saudara barunya pergi sekolah, apa yang harus Kuroko lakukan di rumah seorang diri, sang ibu pergi untuk menembus obat Kuroko di rumah sakit kemarin, dan sang ayah sudah pergi kerja.

Di rumah hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa pelayan lainnya.

Namun semua berubah setelah Ogiwarapun dan Kagami mengiriminya pesan singkat, ia membuka handphone jadulnya.

Bertuliskan bahwa hari ini satu kelas di beri tugas, karangan menulis 3 halaman yang harus di kumpulkan esok harinya.

Dan ini harus mengenai perihal menulis surat kepada 15 tahun kita di masa depan.

Mendadak Kuroko menjadi panik.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan kehidupannya, bagaimana dengan yang 15 tahun kedepan.

.

.  
Dan iapun mulai menggerakkan pulpen di jari lentiknya yang putih itu,

Untukmu,  
Yang sedang membaca surat ini Di mana kau dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?  
Untukku 15 tahun yang akan datang Ada banyak benih kekhawatiran Yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan pada siapa pun Jika ini adalah surat yang tertuju untukku di masa depan,  
Pasti aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu

Sekarang, aku seperti ingin menyerah dan ingin menangis Untuk seseorang yang tampaknya akan menghilang Kata-kata siapa yang harus kupercaya?  
Hati ini sudah terluka berulang kali Di tengah rasa sakit ini, aku hidup sekarang

Untukmu,  
Terima kasih Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu untukmu yang berusia 15 tahun Jika kau terus bertanya apa dan ke mana kau harus pergi Kau akan menemukan jawabannya Lautan masa muda mungkin memang sulit Tapi arahkan perahumu yang berisi baris-baris impian Menuju hari esok

Sekarang, kumohon jangan kalah dan jangan menangis Pada masa di mana kau tampak ingin menghilang Percayalah pada suaramu sendiri Bagiku yang sudah dewasa ini, ada masa di mana Aku tidak tidur sepanjang malam ketika aku terluka Tapi aku hidup di masa sekarang yang penuh hal manis dan pahit

Setiap kehidupan memiliki arti Jadi gapailah impianmu tanpa ketakutan Dan tetaplah percaya

Aku seperti ingin menangis dan putus asa Untuk seseorang yang nampaknya akan menghilang Kata-kata siapa yang harus kupercaya Agar aku bisa melangkah kembali?

Kumohon jangan menangis dan jangan putus asa Ketika kau merasa ingin menghilang Teruslah melangkah Dan percayai suara hatimu Tidak peduli di era mana kita hidup Kita tidak dapat menghindari kepedihan

Tapi tetap tunjukkan senyumanmu Dan terus jalanilah hidup Terus jalanilah hidup

Untukmu,  
Yang sedang membaca surat ini Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu.

.

.

"Selesai, huft" ucap Kuroko akhirnya menyelesaikan tulisannya, untuk besok di bawa. Setelah itu ia pun menaruhnya di atas meja, karena tanpa terasa hari sudah sore ia bergegas mandi sebelum keluarga barunya kembali.

Namun tanpa di duga di saat Kuroko masih mandi, Seijuuro memasuki kamar Kuroko karena semua telah pulang dan sudah waktunya makan malam.

Namun yang di cari tampak sedang mandi, karena terdengar suaranya di dalam kamar mandi (setiap ruangan ada kamar mandinya sendiri).

Ia justru menemukan 3 buah lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan dengan judul tugas sekolah, untuk diriku 15 tahun di masa depan.

Tentu Akashi tertarik untuk membacanya, Kuroko yang begitu pendiam, hampir setiap percakapan ia hanya berkata 'hai', apa yang ia fikirkan, apa yang ingin ia lakukan, itu cukup membuat seorang Seijuuro penasaran.

Karena itu ia memotret 3 lembar tulisan Kuroko, dengan niat ia akan membacanya begitu selesai makan malam di kamar miliknya dengan santai.

Tidak ada niat buruk, hanya rasa penasaran, pada adik barunya yang misterius ini.

.

.  
Begitu selesai, Kuroko yang lupa membawa anduk, segera membuka pintu dan mencari dimana anduk ia taruh tanpa sadar, sedari tahu Seijuuro sudah duduk dengan rapih di kasur nya.

"Bukan di sana, di dekat lemari, Tetsuya" ucap Seijuuro, membuat Kuroko sadar dirinya yang tak memakai sehelai benang kini menjadi tontonan gratis sang kakak sulungnya.

Kuroko langsung berlari kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, tanpa sempat mengambil handuk.

"Se-se-seijuuro-ni-ni-nii-san?! Bagaimana bisa di kamar ku?" ucap Kuroko dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Berbahaya, kalau kau berlari seperti itu.(Seijuuro tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah adiknya yanh baru ini) Semua sudah pulang dan makan malam sudah di siapkan, aku kesini untuk memberi tahu mu waktunya makan malam, Tetsuya" ucap Seijuuro mulai melangkah mendekati kamar mandi, dan Kurokopun sadar akan hal itu.

"Go-Gomennasai, aku akan segera ke ruang makan" ucap Kuroko masih panik.

"Ini" ucap Seijuuro mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, sembari memberikan handuk setelah Kuroko membuka sedikit pintunya.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, n-nii-san" ucap Kuroko masih belum terbiasa, dan itulah yang membuat seorang Seijuuro semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah" ucap Seijuuro lalu keluar kamar, sehingga Kuroko bisa segera berpakaian tanpa merasa canggung lagi.

.

Begitu sampai di meja makan. Sang ayah bingung kenapa yang datang hanya Seijuuro.

"Oto-san, weekend ini gimana kalau kita ke pantai?" ucap Akashi Seijuuro sembari duduk, di kursi sebelah kiri Sang ayah sedang di kanan ayahnya adalah meja sang ibunda.

"Boleh saja, tapi ada apa tumben kau berinisiatif liburan?" ucap sang ayah melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang tiba tiba.

"Kulit Tetsuya terlalu pucat" ucap Akashi Seijuuro singkat sembari membuka poto yang ia ambil tadi.

"Pucat apa maksudnya nodayo?" ucap Midorima aneh.

"Seperti sei-nii pernah melihat tubuh tetsuya-chi saja ssu" ucap Kise dengan nada bercanda.

"Emp, tadi barusan. Tak sengaja, dia gak sadar ada aku di dalam kamarnya saat dia lagi mandi" ucap Akashi Seijuuro singkat.

". . . " seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Oto-san, oka-san, nii-san tachi gomennasai, membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba memecah suasana.

"Ah, du-duduklah Tetsuya" suara merdu shiori mengiringi langkah Kuroko ke kursinya.

"O-oiya, Tetsuya. Minggu ini kita semua akan pergi ke pantai. Jadi bersiaplah kita akan ke Hawai" ucap sang ayah yang super kaya itu, ke pantai langsung terbang ke hawaii.

"Pa-pantai? Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang" ucap Kuroko menatap sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku akan mengajarimu nee~" ucap Atushi langsung mencari kesempatan.

"Hounto desu ka, Atsushi-nii?" wajah Kuroko tampak sedikit tersenyum.

'Dia tersenyum?' ucap semua yanh di meja makan, dalam hati.

"Aku juga akan membantu-ssu" ucap Ryouta memotong.

"Berisik, yang akan mengajari Tetsuya berenang itu aku, aho!" ucap Daiki memukul kepala sang adik cerewetnya.

"Sudah, nanti lagi kita membicarakannya, sekarang waktunya makan" ucap sang Ayah pada akhirnya menengahi, seketika meja makan menjadi hening.

'Akashi Masaomi, seperti yang di kabarkan orang orang, pria yang berwibawa dan bermartabat tinggi. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya, karena menghormatinya' ucap Kuroko dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik sang ayah barunya.

.  
.

seminggu setelah makan malam, sore hari tapatnya hati sabtu, sepulang sekolah semua sibuk menyiap kan barang barang bawaannya masing masing, begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsuya, ini Ka-san" ucap Shiori mengetuk lembut. Tanpa menunggu lama, kuroko langsung membuka pintunya.

"Iya, K-Ka-san. Ada apa?" Kuroko masih canggung bila dekat dengan ibu barunya ini.

"coba kulihat apa perlengkapanmu ada yang kurang?" ucap Shiori memasuki kamar kurokonyanh terbilang sangat rapih.

"Ha-hai"

"Tetsuya apa ini?" ucap Shiori melihat lipatan celana renang milik Kuroko sewaktu SMP, karena hanya itu celana renang yang ia punya.

"Celana renang, Ka-san" ucap Kuroko polos.

"Tapi ini bukannya celana renang sekolah?" ucap Sang ibu tak habis pikir.

"Ya, memang"

"Ayo ikut Ka-san"( shiori menggenggam lembut tangan Kuroko, sambil berjalan keluar menemui suaminya.

"Ka-ka-san kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana lagi, kalau bukan belanja?" ucap shiori tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan anak bungsunya.

"Ehhh, Ka-san mau belanja-ssu?" ucap Ryouta mendekati mereka berdua tiba tiba.

"Ryouta-nii ?" ucap Kuroko terkejut.

"Ka-kawaiiii-ssu" ucap Ryota memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum hari menjadi malam" ucap Ka-san setuju kalau Ryouta ikut.

.  
.

Setelah berbelanja semua kembali dan Kuroko kelelahan tertidur didalam mobil.

"Ryouta, Ka-san dan Tetsuya tertidur, kalian habis dari mana?" ucap Akashi melihat kami datang bersamaan, di tambah lagi Kuroko yang tampak kelelahan.

"Huft, Tetsuya kelelahan karena di paksa mencoba celana renang ini dan itu.

"Hehehe, habis kulit Tetsuya-chii sangat putihhh-ssu" ucap Ryouta senyum senyum sendiri.

"Apaaaa!" ucap ke 4 anak lainnya, begitu pula Seijuuro. Sedikit merasa tersaingi.

.

.  
Tanpa terasa, hari yang di tunggu pun tiba. Begitu sampai di pantai, Hawai ternyata cukup panas, Akashi Seijuuro dan Midorima tiduran di bawah payung besar sambil menikmati sarapannya. Sedang adik adiknya yang lain tengah menikmati pantai, Kuroko tengah di kerubuti sama kakaknya.

Sedang ke dua orang tua nya masih berada di hotel.

"Seijuuro, apa sebenarnya niat mu yang sesungguhnya nodayo?" ucap Midorima masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Shintaro, kalau di lihat tubuh Tetsuya terlalu pucat bukan?" ucap Akashi tanpa memandangi Kuroko.

"Hmp jadi begitu maksudmu nodayo" ucap Midorima mengerti.

.

.  
Setelah bersenang senang di pantai, Kuroko kelelahan dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur si tikar besar, sedang Ryouta dan Daiki masih berlomba siapa yang paling cepat menyelam ke dalam laut, Atsushi sibuk mengunjungi gerai makanan yang ada. Sedang Oto-san dan Ka-san sedang dalam perjalanan ke pantai dari hotel.

Tanpa Kuroko tahu, bahwa ini adalah kebahagiaan terakhir yang bisa mereka rasakan bersama sebagai satu buah keluarga.

TBC

Lirik lagu tegami-Angela Aki Ost film 'Kuchibiru no Uta O' 


	2. Chapter 2

Di saat Kuroko terbangun, Shintaro dan Seijuuro tak ada di tempat, namun smartphone milik Seijuuro ada di dekat Kuroko membangunkannya dengan dering yang terus menerus berbunyi.

"Moshi Moshi?" Kuroko terpaksa mengangkat.

"Tetsuya?"

"Eh, oto-san?"

"Aku dan shiori sebentar lagi sampai, bisa kau beri tahu kalian berada di pantai sebelah mana?" ucap sang ayah berjalan di depan.

"Ja, kalau begitu, oto-san dan ka-san tunggu di sana sajah aku akan menjemput"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami tunggu"

.

.  
Tanpa menunggu lama ternyata mereka berada di jalan penyebrangan.

"Ka-san to-san" Kuroko melambaikan tangan setelah melihat lampu sudah menunjukan warna hijau, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko berlari ke sebrang.

"TETSUYA AWASSS!" terdengar suara teriakan kedua orang tuanya, setelah melihat kendaraan yang terua melajunkencanh tanpa mengindahkan rambu rambu lalu lintas. Dan kecelakaan tabrak lari pun terjadi.

Kuroko berhasil selamat namun tidak dengan kedua orang tua adopsinha yang mengalami luka cukup parah.

"K-ka-san? o-oto-san? To-tolong ambulance?" ucap Kuroko mulai panik.

.

Sedang di pantai tampak Seijuuro dan Shintaro sudah kembali ke tempat mereka, namun tidak menemukan Kuroko, malah mendengar pengumuman.

'Diberitahukan kepada keluarga besar dari Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Shiori dan Akashi Tetsuya. Untuk segera ke rumah sakit terdekat, penting sekali lagi-'

Ke lima anak ada di Akashi masaomi langsung berpakaian dan pergi ke rumah sakit tersekat tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.  
Di koridor ruangan rumah sakit tampak, Kuroko dengan wajah yang pucat dan luka di kedua kakinya. Masih tampak darah di atas perban yang merembes.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi?" Akashi seijuuro yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Gomennasai gomennasai" hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Kuroko. Tangannya sangat dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Oka-san? Oto-san?" ucap Kise bertanya.

"Di ruang operasi, gomennasai" ucap Kuroko semakin gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi, bisa kau jelaskan pada kami nodayo?" ucap Midorima berkata halus.

Lalu Kuroko mulai bercerita dari awal hingga akhir, bagaimana bisa mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat indah di wajah Kuroko, dengan sebagai pelakunya adalah Seijuuro.

"Nii-san?" ucap ke 3 adiknya dan Shintaro hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Go-gomennasai" semakin ketakutan.

"Kalau terjadi apa apa dengan Ka-san atau oto-san maka itu semua adalah kesalahanmu, Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilat tajam menunjukan api kemarahan.

"Gomennasai, gomennasai" kuroko mau menangis tapi tidak bisa, ia ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa.

.

Mereka ber 6 menunggu hingga dokter akhirnya keluar.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan orang tua kami-ssu?" ucap kise yanh pertama kali bertanya.

"Tenanglah, operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya saja, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua akan memgalami koma"

"Koma?" ucap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ya, benturan pada kedua tempurung kepala kedua pasien sangat keras, itu akan mengakibatkan kerusakan yang berakibat koma, namun koma ini tidak akan lama. Nunggu seminggu mereka akan sadar, antara sebulan sampai dengan maksimal 5 tahun mereka akan bangun" ucap sang dokter menjelaskan.

"Kau dengar itu Tetsuya?

Apa kau sebenarnya masuk kedalam keluarga ini untuk membalas dendam, karena dulu kedua orang tuamu mengalami hal yang sama?!" ucap Seijuuro memojokkan Kuroko.

"Seijuuro, cukup. Itu sudah diluar batas, ini kecelakaan tabrak lari. Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya berada di belakang semua ini nodayo" ucap Shintaro menyadarkan Akashi. akashipun tahu hal itu hanya saja, kemarahannya menghapus kenyataan yang ada.

.

.  
Semenjak itu, Kuroko menjadi sangat pendiam. Baik di sekolah maupun di rumah, ke 5 kakanya kini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

Seijuuronyang mulai sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Akashi, sepulang sekolah.

Shintaro yang mulai mendalami ilmu kedokteran di perpustakaan dan Kursus kursus lainnya. Demi meneruskan rumah sakit Akashi

Atsushi yang mulai belajar ilmu tata boga demi mengembangkan restoran keluarga Akashi.

Daiki yang mulai membantu pamannya di kepolisian sebagai asisten polisi. Sepulang sekolah.

Kise mulai mendalami modeling dan kursus pilot nya.

Sedang Kuroko yang tak berani berbuat apa apa, hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil menulis berbagai cerita fiksi yang ia terbitkan sendiri di dunia internet.

Setiap minggu bergilir pasti ada dari mereka yang mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat kedua orang tua Akashi di rawat.

Kurokopun sama, ia akan mengunjungi rumah sakit secara diam diam, dan meninggalkan buket bunga lily putih.

.

Ketika Kuroko berada di kamar tanpa sengaja jarinya tergores penggaris besi. Darah pun mengalir, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh, darahnya tak berhenti menetes kecil. Warnanya pun tak semerah yang biasanya. Ia merasa pusing dan terasa sedikit panas, ia pun berniat memeriksakan diri ke klinik kecil dekat rumah, namun sangat lengkap.

Begitu Kuroko memeriksakan diri, tanpa menunggu lama, dokter yang memeriksa menampakkan wajah serius.

"Anno, Akashi-san. Tolong dengarkan saya baik baik. Setelah saya memeriksakan Sempel darah, anda. Menunjukkan Akashi-san positif mengidap kanker darah stadium awal. Namun ini bisa segera di obati dengan-" ucap sang dokter melihat Kuroko tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Iie, dokter. Saya tidak akan mengikuti pengobatan" ucap Kuroko terpuruk, ia tak mungkin merepotkan keluarga Akashi lagi dengan biaya pengobatan penyakitnya.

"Tapi, Akashi-san. Usia pengidap kanker darah hanya memiliki waktu yang tidak lama" ucap dokter sedikit khawatir.

"Emp, tapi saya tetap tidak akan mengikuti pengobatan. Kira kira saya memilki waktu berapa lama, sensei?" ucap Kuroko mulai menatap sang dokter serius.

"Kurang lebih 5-10 tahun, ya setidaknya saya akan menulis resep obat dan makanan yang boleh dan tidak boleh di konsumsi" ucap sang dokter serius.

"Wakarimashita, arigatou sensei" ucap Kuroko.

Begitu Kuroko keluar ruangan, tampak kakak keduanya berlari ke arah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya? Apa kau baik baik saja nodayo?" ucap Shintaro menyentuh jari Kuroko yang terluka. Awalnya Kuroko terkejut, mulai menutup ekspresinya lagi.

"Iie, hanya tergores. Shin-nii bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" ucap Kuroko menatap Shintaro secara langsung.

"Huft syukurlah. Kalau ada apa apa jangan lupa beri tahu aku nodayo. Seijuuro mungkin memilki ego yang tinggi jadi ia masih belum memaafkanmu tapi bukan berarti, ia sudah tak menganggap mu adik lagi nodayo"

"Emp, wakarimashita" ucap Kuroko sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, ini sudah waktunya makan malam nodayo" ucap Shintaro mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

.

.  
Setiap malam Kuroko akan terkena demam ringan, namun begitu ia meminum obat pagi akan turun.

Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus, agar tak ada yang tahu ia selalu menggunakan baju berlapis lapis.

Sampai tampa terasa, 3 tahun berlalu, dan hari kelulusan pun tiba. Akashi Seijuuro kini menjadi penerus Akashi Corps.

Shintaro memiliki rumah sakit yang di bawahi oleh Akahsi corps, Atsushi mengelola restoran berbintang, Daiki mendaki detektif yang selalu di andalkan oleh kepolisian pusat, Ryouta sudah sukses menjadi super model yang di perhitungkan dunia modeling.

Dan terakhir Kuroko di tawari menjadi penulis tetap pada sebuah perusahaan penerbit sederhana, untuk itu ia sudah berniat untuk keluar dari rumah ini sejak ia tak lagi di anggap ada oleh sang kakak sulung.

Dan kedua orang tuanya masih belum sadarkan diri.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Seijuuro berada di ruangannya.

"Nii-san, ini Tetsuya" ucap Kuroko sedikit takut.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan pernah datang ke kantorku!" ucap Seijuuro menyambut, Kuroko dengan kebencian.

"Go-gomennasai" Kuroko langsung membeku seketika.

"Katakan, ada urusan apa?" ucap Akashi Seijuuro tanpa memandang sang adik bungsu.

"Anno, nii-san. Aku mau minta ijin akan pindah-"

"Lakukan sesukamu" potong Akashi seijuuro tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Wakarimashita" hati Kuroko sedikit terluka, walau ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Keluarlah" ucap Akashi seperti mengusir.

". . ." tanpa menjawab Kuroko langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kantor Seijuuro.

Di jalan kembali, Kuroko meruntuhkan air mata, ia menutup sebelah matanya takut ada yang mengetahui, ia langsung berjalan ke toilet.

"Gomennasai, gomenn gomennasai nii-san. Gomennasai" d di dalam toilet Kuroko duduk sambil menangis, mencoba memendam suaranya namun.

Tok tok tok

"Ano, apa anda baik baik saja?" ucap seseorang ngengetuk pintu yang sedang di gunakan Kuroko.

"Ha-hai" Kuroko menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Ini" pria di luar memberikan saputangan dari atas.

"Eh?"

"Pakailah untuk menghapus air matamu"

"Demo~"

"Pakailah, aku masih punya satu lagi" ucap pria itu setelah memberikannya, ia pergi.

Pria itu berjalan ke ruangan Akashi Sejiuuro, meninggalkan Kuroko di kamar mandi bersama sapu tangannya yang berinisialkan N. S.

"Akashi, ini aku Shuzo" ucap Pria itu seolah sudah akrab dengan Seijuuro.

"Masuk" ucap Akashi tengah menunduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal sembari menutupi wajah.

"Oi oi ada apa lagi ini. Apa hari ini sedang ada hari bersedih?" ucap Nijimura memasang wajah aneh.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Akashi tanpa menatapnya langsung.

"Tadi aku mendengar, ada yang menangis di toilet, sambil meminta maaf" ucap nijimura.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, gomennasai nii-san dia bilang?" ucap Nijimura mencoba mengingat.

". . ." mata Akashi langsung terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengenalnya, Akashi?"

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Akashi langsung acuh kembali.

.

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak Kuroko pindah, dan ke 4 kakak nya selalu mengunjunginya secara bergilir, di tempat ia tinggal sekarang.

Rumah kecil sederhana tipe 32, walau kini ia jarang mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya yang koma. Setidaknya ada 1 bulan sekali ia mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat pasangan Akashi itu di rawat.

Bahkan Kuroko yang kini seperti tengkorak berjalan pun seperti keajaiban masih bisa bertahan selama 5 tahun walau tak mengikuti pengobatan kangker darah yang di deritanya.

Kini sudah memasuki stadium akhir, dan semakin banyak pula obat obatan dan pantangan makan yang harus ia turuti.

Ia kini sudah menjadi penulis terkenal, di dunia para penulis dengan nick name Phantom.

"Ukh! Ukh" suara batuk Kuroko yang selalu menjadi, pertanda awal pagi yang panjang bagi Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, daijoubu? Sudah minum obat?" ucap Wanita bertubuh indah, berambut seperti gugali, bernama Momoi Sastuki.

"Sudah tadi" jawab Kuroko terbatas bata.

"Kalau begitu, tiduran lah dulu. Aku membawakan bubur, jadi coba makanlah dulu, Tetsu-kun"

"Emp arigatou momoi-san" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum.

"Naskahnya sudah jadi?" ucap Momoi yang merupakan editor Kuroko, tengah membaca tumpukan berkas di samping meja kerja Kuroko.

"Ya" ucap Kuroko, mencoba menelan bubur dengan susah payah.

"Apakah masih demam?" ucap Momoi, mendekat kembali.

Setelah kanker menyebar cukup lama di tubuh kuroko, demamnyapun bertambah sering dan itu cukup menyiksa Kuroko selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

.

.  
Di tempat lain, tampak jari jari dari kedua pasien mulai bergerak sedikit. Itu cukup membuat suster yang merawat terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung memanggil dokter yang tak lain adalah Akashi Shintaro, yang kini menjadi penanggung jawab kedua pasien koma ini.

Benar saja setelah2 hari di tangani secara intensif, Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori telah siuman. Dan berita inipun tersebar ke penjuru negeri, merayakan suka cita bersama.

Begitu benar benar bisa berbicara dan berjalan, mereka berudua di per boleh kan pulang. Namun betapa terkejutnya setelah tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak ada di rumah lagi.

"Seijuuro, katakan apa maksudnya?" ucap Shiori menatap anak sulungnya.

"Itu sudah pantas, dialah yang menyebabkan Oto-san dan Ka-san kecelakaan. Untuk keluar dari rumah ini" ucap Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro, kami kecelakaan itu bukan karena Kuroko yang salah.

Tapi karena mobil yang tak mengindahkan rambu rambu lalulintas.

Pada dasarnya Kuroko tidak salah, karena ia berjalan di saat lampu jalan menunjukan untuk pejalan di perbolehkan melintas,yanv salah adalah mobil yang menabrak kami"

penjelasan sang ayah panjang lebar, cukup membuat Akashi Seijuuro terpaku dalam diam.

"Sei tolong bawa Tetsuya kembali, ka-san mohon" ucap sang ibunda cukup menggerakkan hati Akashi yang 5 tahun laku berhenti.

"Emp, aku akan membawanya kembali" ucap Akashi Seijuuro lembut.

"Kalau mau menjemput Kurokocchi, aku ikut nii-san" ucap Ryouta menyambung.

"Aku juga/aku/aku" ke tiga lainnya juga menyolot.

"Tidak, biar aku sendiri yang kesana" ucap Akashi Seijuuro mantap.

.

.  
Di tempat Kuroko.

Tok tok tok

Setelah Momoi membuka pintu, tampak pria terkejut melihat yang membuka pintu bukanlah pemilik rumah.

"Ingin mencari siapa?" Ucap Momoi.

"Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi terkejut bukan main.

"Te-tetsu-kun, sedang sarapan"

"Momoi-san dare desuka?" ucap Kuroko. namun belum selesai Kuroko turun dari kasur.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Tetsuya?" ucap pria yang sangat di kenal Kuroko selama 2 tahun ini, tak pernah untuk ia lupakan namanya, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Nii-san?"

Prakkk!

Piring berisi bubur tak sengaja tersenggol, jatuh dan pecah.

"Tetsu-kun, dqijoubu?" Momoi yang panik langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan membantu merapihkan piring dan makanannya yang berserakan.

Sedang Seijuuro tetap berada di ambang pintu, sambil menatap kondisi Kuroko dalam diam.

"Arigatou, Momoi-san"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi membeli bubur yang baru" ucap Momoi.

"Arigatou" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil, dan itu cukup membuat Akashi Seijuuro terkejut. Wajah yang selalu ia buat menangis, justru kini tersenyum oleh orang lain.

.

.  
"Nii-san, ingin minum apa?" ucap Kuroko perlahan turun dari kasur.

"Kalau lagi sakit, tidak usah repot repot" ucap Akashi memperhatikan kondisi Kuroko.

"Iie, hanya demam ringan biasa"

"Kalau begitu, air dingin" ucap Akashi singkat.

"Nii-san duduklah di ruang tengah, akan aku ambilkan"

"Jadi kau sudah menikah, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan.

". . ." namun Kuroko hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.  
Setelah keduanya duduk di meja makan, dan Kuroko masih menggunakan jaketnya.

"Oto-san, dan Ka-san sudah siuman. Mereka memintamu kembali" ucap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Benarkah?" ucap Kuroko kini dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Hmp, karena itu, ayo kembali" ucap Akashi melembut.

"Syukurlah, gomennasai, nii-san gomennasai" ucap Kuroko memegangi kepalanya seolah beban dinpundaknya selama 7 tahun ini sudah terangkat semua.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, yang salah adalah aku. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf" ucap Akashi mendekati Kuroko.

"Nii-san" ucap Kuroko sadar Seijuuro tengah memeluknya.

"Aku sudah membaca beberapa bukumu" ucap Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu Nii-san pasti suka buku terakhirku ini" ucap Tetsuya sedikit tersenyum.

"Terakhir? Apa kau akan pensiun?" ucap Akashi.

". . ." dan Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Wakarimashita Nii-san" ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu, di kediaman Akashi. Tanpa merasa akan ada kabar duka yang datang. Akashi Seijuuro tampak sangat ceria pagi hari itu, setelah bersiap dan berpakaian kasual.

Mereka hendak makan, Akashi masaomi tengah menonton berita pagi hari sebelum sarapan bersama.

"Sei-nii sudah mau menjemput Tetsuyacchi?" ucap Ryouta tampak dengan wajah sedikit lelah, karena proyek modelingnya, ia baru pulang dari Paris semalam.

"Iya" ucap Akashi Seijuuro.

'Kabar duka, di beritahukan telah meninggalnya, penulis Novel terkenal, dengan nama pena Phantom atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Akashi Tetsuya, pukul 6 dini hari tadi. Penemu pertama jasad-'

Prak!

Gelas yang di genggam Akashi Shiori seraya hendak memberikannya kepada sang suami , terlepas karena tangan tak mampu menopang berat dari gelas tersebut.

"Eh? Bohong? Apa tadi dia bilang Akashi? Akashi Tetsuya?" ucap Daiki menatap sekeliling sama terkejutnya.

"Aku akan ketempat Tetsuya" ucap Akashi berlari ke luar.

Sedang Shintaro yang khawatir dengan kondisi dang ibu, segera mendekatinya.

.

.  
Akashi dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ia bisa kena serangan jantung kapanpun saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama 45 menit pada akhirnya Akashi sampai di kediaman Kuroko yang begitu ramai dengan wartawan, ada juga wajah yang bisa di kenali Akashi, yaitu wanita yang kemarin ada di rumah Kuroko.

"Momoi!?" ucap Akashi mendekat, menggenggam tangan wanita itu kencang.

"kakanya Tetsu-kun?" ucap Momoi berderai air mata.

"Ada apa ini, dimana Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi masih tak percaya.

"Tetsu-kun~" lalu Momoi menuntunnya ke kamar Kuroko, dengan si pemilik sudah tidak ada di tempat. Kuroko di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi.

"Ini" ucap Momoi lagi, memberikan 6 surat berwarna biru muda dengan nama pemilik yang berbeda beda.

"Apa ini?" Akashi seolah tak mau mengerti.

"Tetsu-kun bilang. Kalau ia sudah, sudah tiada. Berikan surat ini pada Akashi"

"Apa maksudnya!? Apa dia sedang sakit?" ucap Akashi menggenggam bahu Momoi keras.

"Anda tidak tahu?" wajah Momoi menampakkan keterkejutan yang amat besar.

"Tahu? Tahu apa?"

"Sudah 7 tahun ini Tetsu-kun mengidap penyakit kanker darah"

"A-pa? Kau istrinya bukan. Bagaimana kau membiarkan Tetsuya menderita begitu lama?!" Akashi menggenggam tangan Momoi sangat kuat.

"Ita!? Apa yang Akashi-kun katakan, Aku harap begitu, tapi sayang aku bukan istri Tetsu-kun. Aku editornya. Dan satu lagi yang membuat nya menderita bukan aku tapi KAU, AKASHI-KUN" ucap Momoi tak bisa di bantah oleh Akashi Seijuuro sendiri.

.

Setelah itu Akashi pulang dengan membawa 6 surat sebagai pengganti Tetsuya.

.

Surat pertama

Tertuntuk Oto-san dan Ka-san

Maaf, karena aku kalian berdua harus mengalami kejadian yang begitu mengerikan, maaf atas segalanya dan terimakasih

Dari Akashi Tetsuya.

.

Surat kedua

Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro

Maaf, maaf maaf maaf...( Satu halaman berisikan satu kata 'maaf')  
Nii-san

Dari Akashi Tetsuya .  
.

Selanjutnya Teruntuk Akashi Shintaro

Nii-san, aku tahu Shin-nii pasti marah samaku, kenapa aku menyembunyikannya, dan kapan aku tahu kalau aku penderita leukimia.

Nii-san ingat, saat aku pergi ke klinik dekat rumah, dan nii-san tiba tiba berlari dan menghampiriku. Aku sangat bahagia dan takut kalau penyakit ku di ketahui nii-san.

Karena itu, aku tak pernah ke rumah sakit lagi. Tapi aku membeli obat dan lihat aku masih bisa bertahan selama 7 tahun, yang normalnya penderita leukimia hanya 5 tahun masa hidupnya.

Gomennasai nii-san, daisuki.

Dari Akashi Tetsuya .  
.

Selanjutnya Teruntuk Atsushi nii-san

Arigatou, karena selalu membawakan makanan ke rumahku, Nii-san selaku memanjakan ku, masakan nii-san paling enak sedunia, kalau saja aku masih bisa melihat esok hari dan menyantapnya bersama, pasti aku sudah tak menginginkan apapun lagi,

Nii-san arigatou, sayonara.

Dari Akashi Tetsuya.

.  
Selanjutnya Teruntuk Daiki nii-san.

Arigatou, karena nii-san selaku datang berkunjung, walau hanya melihat keadaanku sebulan sekali. Demo hounto ni arigatou.

Dari Akashi Tetsuya .

Yang terakhir

Teruntuk Akashi Ryouta nii-san

Nii-san kalau nii-san lagi menangis, tolong jangan menangis, aku tak ingin menjadi penyebab jatuhnya air mata nii-san.  
(Dan benar Ryouta mambaca sambir membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata)  
Nii-san paling tampan adalah saat tersenyum.

Aku paling suka kalau nii-san tersenyum.  
Ato gomennasai nii-san.

Dari Akashi Tetsuya.

.

.  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari terik menyengat kulit, suara dering pesan singkat membangunkan si pemilik rambut Crimson.

Bruk!

Akashi jatuh dari bangku pantai tepat meningpa tubuh Kuroko yang tengah tertidur, terpaksa harus terbangun.

"Ita!?" Sentak Kuroko terbangun.

"Oi, Seijuuro, apa ada? Mimpi buruk nodayo?" ucap Shintaro yang duduk bersebelahan kini bangkin dan mendekat.

"Mimpi!? Ini dimana?" ucap Seijuuro masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Pantai, kan kau sendiri yang mengusulkan nodayo" ucap shintaro sembari membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Nii-san? Omoi" ucap Kuroko akhirnya keberatan, karena tubuhnya di timpa sang kakak sulung.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya!" Seijuuro memeluk sangat erat, bahkan air mata nya pun menetes.

"Nii-san?"

"O-oi, Sei apa ada yang sakit nodayo?" shintaropun jadi khawatir.

"Telepon, oiya?!" ucap Akashi seijuuro langsung menekan tombol, panggilan cepat.

Menyuruh ke dua orang tuanya ke pantai menggunakan fasilitas hotel dengan begitu tidak akan terjadi kejadian yang tidak di inginkan.

"setelah pulang dari pantai, shintaro hubungi dokter di rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera menyusul ke hotel"

"Nii-san sakit?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Bukan untukku, tapi untukmu" ucap Akashi serius. Shintaropun tahu kalau sang kakak sulung tidak sedang bermain main.

"Wakatta nodayo"

" Tetsuya, jangan jauh jauh"ucap Akashi kembali memeluk Kuroko.

"Ni-nii-san?"

"Di 15 tahun yang akan datang, kita akan tetap menjadi keluarga. Berjanjilah, meski aku bilang pergi, meski aku mengusirmu, meski aku tak mau melihatmu lagi, tolong jangan pergi, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi semakin erat memeluk Kuroko dalam.

"Ni-nii-san membaca tugas sekolahku?" Kuroko malu.

"Tetsuya ~"

"Emp, wakarimashita" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum.

Namun setelah mereka kembali dan di periksa, ternyata Kuroko tidak mengidap penyakit apapun, pada akhirnya Akashi Seijuuro yakin dan merasa tenang.

.

.  
Beberapa waktu kemudian, di hari libur musim panas. Pagi itu Kuroko masih tertidur, dan keluarganya tengah sibuk di ruangan tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Tetsuyacchi, ohayo!" ucap Ryouta tiba tiba menerjang tubuh Kuroko yang masih tertidur.

"Egh?! Ryou-nii~ kurushu" ucap Kuroko mengusap matanya.

"Ohayo cup" Ryouta, mengecup pipi tembem Kuroko lembut.

"Nii-san~ yamette~" ucap Kuroko mencoba melepaskan dari pelukan Ryouta.

"Oi, Ryouta berhenti menganggu Tetsu, Tetsu bangunlah dan mandi" ucap Daiki membuka pintu.

"Ehhh, kalau begitu aku akan menggosokkan punggung Tetsuyacchi"

"Eh, de-demo?" ucap Kuroko sedikit bimbang.

"Gak apa apakan daiki-nii?" ucap Ryouta meminta ijin.

"Huft, ya lakukanlah sesukamu, cepatlah" ucap Daiki menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ayo, Tetsuyacchi"

"Ryou-nii?!" ucap Kuroko sedikit panik.

Ryouta langsung menggendong Kuroko ke kamar mandi.

"Nii-nii-san aku bisa sendiri" ucap Kuroko panik.

"Ehhh, gak boleh. Pokonya aku temenin, lagian aku juga belum mandi-suu hehehe" ucap Ryouta akhirnya sampai.

Byurrrr!

"Tetsuyacchi buka baju dulu ssu" Ryouta membuka baju.

"Kan nii-san yang melemparku ke air tadi" ucap Kuroko mengembung.

"Hehehehehe" ucap Ryouta masuk ke dalam bathumb yang sama.

"Kemari lah jangan jauh jauh" ucap Ryouta menarik tangan Kuroko mendekat.

"De-demo ni-nii-san~?" ucap Kuroko gugup dengan wajah blush.

"Kochii~"

Setelah mereka mandi bersama, pada akhirnya selesai setelah Akashi sendiri yang menjemput mereka berdua, alhasil benjolan besar bersarang di kepala Ryouta.

"Eh? Oka-san to Oto-san doko sesuka nii-san?" ucap Kuroko bertanya entah mengapa hanya adak kakak kakaknya.

"Ah, semalam mereka pergi jalan jalan ke liling eropa, karena mendadak jadi tidak bisa memberitahu nodayo" ucap midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sou desuka" ucap Kuroko mulai duduk di ruang makan.

"Oiya mulai besok kami akan sibuk dengan kegiatan osis" ucap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Eh? Bukankah sedang liburan?" ucap Kuroko.

"Huft, aku juga mau liburan~ tapi kami harus mempersiapkan festival sekolah" ucap Atushi dengan suara malas nya.

"Sou desuka" ucap Kuroko sedikit kecewa.

"jangan bersedih seperti itu ssu" ucap ryouta mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Emp, wakarimashita" ucap Kuroko mengangguk.

Namun sayang itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka bersama sama, hanya sesekali bertemu satu sama lain dan tak pernah selengkap ini. .

.  
"Uhkh"pagi itu Kuroko terbatuk, matanya berat dan tubuhnya terasa panas, sedang ke lima kakaknya ia yakin telah pergi ke sekolah karena urusan osis.

"Sepertinya aku demam ukh ukh" ucap Kuroko mulai ke kamar mandi dan membuat kompresannya sendiri.

Begitu malam tiba dan ke lima kakak Kuroko tidak menemukan batang hidung Kuroko di mana mana.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsuya, ini aku Seijuuro" ucap Akashi mengetuk.

"Ha-hai~" Kuroko mencoba bangun namun, tubuhnya tetap lemas dan sulit untuk di gerakan.

Bruk!

"Tetsuya?!" Akashi langsung membuka pintu cepat.

"Ukh ukh" tampak Kuroko yang terjatuh dengan lulut yang memerah karena gesekan dengan lantai.

"Tetsuya?! Kau-kau-kau demam?" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan panas Kuroko yang semakin parah.

"Ukh ukh ukh" Akashi langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, berjalan keluar menghampiri Midorima.

"Shintaro!"

"Seijuuro, ada apa dengan Tetsuya nodayo?"

"Tolong bawakan obat, dan yang lain jangan buat keributan, nanti ka-san dan oto-san panik bukan!?" Akashi kesal melihat adik adiknya panik sendiri.

.

.  
Paginya Kuroko terbangun dengan ke lima kakaknya berada di sisinya.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya, syukurlah" sang ibu menyentuh kening si bungsu.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Hari berganti hari dan ke enam anggota Akashi kini beranjak dewasa, mereka kini tak tinggal bersama dengan orang tua mereka.

Mereka tinggal di tengah kota Tokyo,semua bekerja kecuali Kuroko yang di larang oleh ke lima kakaknya karena keadaan tubuhnya yang mudah lelah. Alhasil ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu keperluan rumah karena di rumah ini pelayan dapat di hitung jari.

Apa lagi mereka semua tak ingin keperluan mereka diurus oleh orang lain selain Tetsuya.

.

.  
Setiap pagi Kuroko akan membangun kak kakaknya satu persatu di tiap ruangan yang berbeda.

Sebelum membangunkan ia akan membuatkan sarapan sederhana, dengan telur.

Saat siang kadang ada kakaknya yang pulangpada waktu jam makan siang, karena ingin bertemu Kuroko.

Namun kadang mereka tidak pulang sampai larut malam karena lembur.

Seperti sekarang, akhir bulan biasanya mereka tidak akan pulang cepat, karena itu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan Kuroko akan pergi berjalan sebentar, setelah menutup pesan pada beberapa pelayan.

.

.  
Kuroko berjalan di sore yang mulai dingin, karena musing gugur telah tiba.

Angin berhembus menyibak rambut Kuroko yang sedikit panjang, melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampailah ia di toko buku langganannya.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, setelah teringat, beberapa bahan makanan telah habis, ia pun berjalan lebih jauh untuk sampai di super market.

Namun ternyata belanjaannya lebih banyak dari yang ia duga, ia kebingungan bagaimana cara ia pulang?

Kuroko gak mau merepotkan kelima kakaknya.

Uang pun hanya sisa sedikit, tidak akan cukup untuk membayar taxi.

Jadi mau gak mau ia harus berjuang sendiri dengan bawaan yang berat itu.

Tanpa terasa cukup lama, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah, pelayan yang melihat Kuroko kesusahan langsung sigap membawakan belanjaannya.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya-sama" ucap salah satu pelayan wanita paruh bawa dan pelayan lainnya.

"Tadaima, aku melihat mobil nii-san di depan?"

"Ah, Seijuuro-sama baru saja kembali beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Baiklah"

Tanpa curiga, wajah senang Kuroko mendengar kakaknya pulang, langsung mengembalikan semangatnya.

Ia berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah, berharapendapat sambutan dari si sulung, namun-

"Hmppp mppp? Kouki! Hentikan!? Cepat minum air putih ini dan berhenti memelukku!?" ucap Seijuuro berciuman dengan pria yang tengah di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Ehhh? Bukankah Sei-kun juga menyukaiku~?" ucap Furihata Kouki yang di ketahui merupakan salah satu collegan penting Akashi.

"Cepat minum airnya dan katakan alamat rumah mu, biar aku bisa segera mengantarmu!?" ucap Akashi sedikit kesal.

"Ehh, bukannya sei-kun sendiri yang mengajakku minum?" masih memeluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hanya segelas koktail kau akan mabuk!" ucap Akashi pusing sendiri.

"Ehhhh~" ucap Furihata dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Nii-san?" ucap Kuroko akhirnya menyadarkan Akashi kalau si bungsu ada.

"Te-tetauya? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Barusan" ucap Kuroko berbohong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mengantar teman kerja ku dulu, tidurlah duluan biar pelayan yanh membukakan pintu untukku nanti" ucap Akashi sedikit pucat.

"Baiklah" ucap Kuroko pura pura, mengerti.

Entah mengapa perasaan Kuroko bercampur aduk. seperti di bohongi dan di tinggalkan?

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan besar di kepala Kuroko.

Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini?

Belum lagi, ternyata ke empat kakak lainnya tidak pulang malam itu.

Paginya setelah Kuroko terbangun, ia mengecek satu persatu kamar dan tak ada yang terisi, alhasil ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.  
Di sela sela ia menyantap sarapannya, tiba tiba ada yang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, Kuroko yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelar berisi air di sisinya.

PRAK!

"Ryou-nii?" ucap Kuroko terkejut ternyata bukan hanya kise yang ada tetapi yang lainpun pulang pagi itu kecuali Akashi Seijuuro.

Namun ada hal yang mengganggu Kuroko, wangi mereka berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Tanpa basa basi Kuroko menghiraukan pikirannya dan segera membereskan pecahan itu.

"Egh!?" jari Kuroko tergores kaca, namun Midorima yang melihat tidak langsung mengambil tindakannya seperti biasa, ia memanggil pelayan untuk mengobati Kuroko.

Kuroko berfikir positif mungkin Midorima terlalu lelah karena pekerjaannya yang sebagai dokter terus menguras energinya.

"Tetsu, mana sarapan untuk kami?" ucap Aomine duduk bersama yang lain.

"Aku gak tahu nii-san akan pulang jadi aku tak menyiapkannya" ucap Kuroko tengah mencuci jarinya yang terkena beling.

"Ehhh~, kami dah bela belain pulang, buat makan dan makanannya gak ada. Saiyaku~" ucap Murasakibara mengeluh tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Kuroko.

"Seijuuro-nii?" ucap Kuroko menyadari si sulung gak ada.

"Ah, dia bilang. Ada meeting mendadak di Amerika karena itu dia gak akan pulang beberapa hari nodayo"

"Hmpo" ucap Kuroko mencoba cuek, walau ia tahu perubahan sikap ke 5 kakaknya sangat amat menyakiti Hati ya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan kembali kerja, Tetsuya-cchi. Itekimasu" ucap Kise paling semangat dan di ikuti ke 3 kakak lainnya.

Sesaat setelah pintu rumah tertutup Kuroko meneteskan air mata, pelayan tua cukup terkejut.  
Kuroko mulai merasa kalau Sanya ia berada di rumah ini hanya sebagai pembantu bagi ke 5 kakaknya, apakah karena itu ia merasa begitu ingin menangis?

"Besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan" bisik Kuroko mulai menghapus air matanya. Dengan ia bekerja ia tak akan terlalu memusingkan kehidupan ke 5 kakaknya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bukan.

.

Namun belum sempat itu terlaksana, Akashi sudah menangkap basah Kuroko si bungsu.

"Tetsuya, apa ini maksudnya!?" di saat sarapan, Akashi tiba tiba melemparkan berkas berkas ke atas meja.

"Tetsuyacchi? Ini bukannya info lowongan kerja-ssu?" ucap Kise melihat berkas berkas.

"Eh? Tetsuya apa yanh kau pikirkan nodayo?" ucap midorima.

"Tetsu, apa kau kekurangan uang?' ucap Aomine menatap cemas.

"Eh? Tapi kurasa uang yang kami berikan tidak mungkin kurang nee~?" ucap murasakibara merasa aneh.

"Iie, hanya saja kupikir, aku juga sudah cukup umur untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan" ucap Kuroko berbohong.

"Bohong! Jawab yang jujur!? Apa alasan-" ucap Akashi yakin kalausanya Kuroko berbohong.

"Aku sudah kenyang, kalau begitu aki du-" ucap Kuroko padahal kurasa Kuroko baru makan beberapa suap saja.

"Tetsuya!? Kenapa kau selalu bertindak di luar keinginan ku!?"

"Aku selalu menurut, kenapa nii-san tachi tak pernah mengerti!?" ucap Kuroko pergi meninggalkan piring dan berlari keluar rumah.

"TETSU/TETSUYA/TETSUYA-CCHI/TETSU-CHIN!?"

"Biarkan! dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya!" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko kesal dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yang harus mendinginkan kepalanya adalah kita nodayo" ucap Midorima jikut beranjak pergi.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Pemuda berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai ia sadar, bahwa ia tak lagi berada di tengah kota, melainkan di tengah hutan.

"Eh? Ini dimana?" ucap Kuroko mulai takut.

"Kau siapa?" tiba tiba suara lembut menampakkan diri, pemuda tampak seumuran dengan Tetsuya, namun matanya berwarna merah.

"Aku? Akashi Tetsuya, apa kamu tahu aku sekarang ini dimana?"

'Wajahnya sangat mirip Ayah' ucap pemuda itu mantap Kuroko kebingungan.

"Aku Akashi Tetsuna" ucap pemuda itu.

"Eh? Kamu bermarga Akashi?"

"Emp, oiya kamu-" ucap Tetsuna.

"Aku benar benar tak ingin pulang, kalau aku pulang nii-san pasti menyiksaku!" ucap Kuroko, maksudnya menyiksa secara mental.

"Eh? Kalau gitu gawat, bagaimana mungkin kakak menyakiti adiknya. Kalau gitu apa kau mau menginap di rumahku semalam saja tapi" ucap Tetsuna takut takut.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau, terimakasih Tetsuna" Kuroko menghela napas lega

"Tapi aku diam diam membawamu, jadi jangan sampa ada keluargaku yang tahu kalau kaya ada di kamarku" bisik Tetsuna.

"Emp, wakarimashita"

Malam di kediaman Tetsuna terasa sangat panjang bagi Tetsuya. Dalam hati ia mengira ngira.

Apa kah kakak kakaknya akan mengkhawatirkannya?

Ataukah mereka senang karena Kuroko sudah tidak bersama mereka?

Tanpa terasa mata menutup dan ia pun terbang ke alam mimpi.  
.

.

"Tetsuya, aku datang membawa sarapan untukmu" ucap tetsuna memasuki ruangan.

"Eh emp arigatou"

"Oiya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa sehari kamu berada di hutan ini itu sama seperti 10 tahun di duniamu" ucap Tetsuna santai.

"Eh!? Ah apa maksudnya?"

"maksudku hutan ini bukan sembarangan, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya, karena ini dunia-? Eh?" belum selesai Tetsuna menjelaskan, Kuroko sudah pergi.

"Apa maksudnya!? Sepuluh tahun!? Jangan bercanda!?" ucap Kuroko masih berlari sekencang mungkin melewati hutan sampai lah ia di keramaian kota, ia terua berlari sampai ia sadar perubahan tata kota yang sangat signifikan, hampir ia tak mengenali jalan pulang.

Tak sampai situ, bangunan tua dan besar yang ia kira rumahnya tampak begitu berbeda, begitu tak terurus seperti tak memiliki pelayan maupun penjaga.

Kuroko memberanikan diri berjalan ke depan pintu dan mengetuk perlahan.

Tok tok tok

"Nii-san?" ucap Kuroko gemetar.

Bruk!

Pintu di buka cepat, menampakkan pria dewasa dengan wajah lelah dan berantakan.

"Te-suya?" pemuda yang hampir tak di kenali Kuroko, karena tingginya pun sudah jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko.

"Sei-nii, gomen semalam aku pergi begitu saja" ucap Kuroko pura pura gak mau sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Semalam?! Kau menghilang selama sepuluh tahun Tetsuya !"

"Nii-san jangan bercanda! Aku baru pergi semalam, lihat bajukupun masih sama! Dan kenapa rumah dan nii-san tampak seperti ini?" bantah Kuroko.

"Hah! Sudahlah masuklah dulu, syukurlah kau sudah kembali, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko, kurokopun sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan si bungsu itu.

Begitu Kuroko masuk, lagi lagi ia terkejut. Karena keadaan di dalam pun sama buruk nya dengan di luar rumah.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan hingga sampailah ia di ruang tengah dimana yang lain berkumpul, tampak dewasa dan lelah tampak kantung mata yang menghitam dan bola mata yang memerah dari setiap mereka.

Tidak hanya Kuroko, merekapun terkejut saat melihat Kuroko kembali.

.

Ternyata benar yang di katakan Tetsuna, bahwa sehari di hutan itu sama dengan sepuluh tahun di dunia Kuroko.

Semenjak hari dimana Kuroko menghilang keluarga Akashi mulai panik dan yang paling terlihat adalah Akashi Seijuuro, meski kedua orang tuanya telah merelakan Kuroko namun Akashi beranggapan menghilangnya Kuroko adalah akibat dirinya.

Karena itu sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Kuroko begitupun dengan ke 4 saudara yang lain.

Uang tenaga dan emosi sudah keluar semua, bahkan perusahaan dan pekerjaan mereka hampir mereka lepaskan demi mencari Kuroko hingga tanpa terduga Kuroko muncul dengan sendirinya.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya cukup merasa bersalah, iapun meminta maaf dan menceritakan semuanya, namun para kakaknya tidak ada yang percaya, namun mereka tetap bahagian bahwa Kuroko telah kembali.

Sejak hari itu, mereka kembali bekerja lebih giat dan kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

.

.  
Sore itu tampak Kuroko tengah menyiapkan makan malam, dan para nii-san masih membasuh tubuh setelah pulang kerja.

Tok tok tok

Kuroko membuka pintu tampakklah ke 5 wanita dengan paras yang berbeda beda.

"Ada Sei-kun/ Shinchan/ atsushi/ Daiki/Ryouta?" ucap mereka bersama an

"Anno anda semua siapa?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Kami mantan mereka!" ucap salah saru dari mereka.

"Mantan? Lalu untuk apa mantan ke mari, tidakkah kalian malu mengemis cinta seperti itu!?" Kuroko merasa ke lima kakaknya akan lebih menyayangi mereka bila mereka kembali ke pelukan para mantan nya ini, dan tidak menyayangi dirinya seperti sedia kala.

Dalam artian Kuroko cemburu berat.

"Cukup Tetsuya, tak ku sangka kau bisa mengatakan hal sekasar itu nodayo!?" ucap midorima berjalan mendekat.

"Ni-i-san?" Kuroko sangat terkejut.

"Tetsuya, masuklah" ucap seijuuro sudah bersiap dengan pakaian rapihnya begitu juga dengan ke 4 kakaknya yang lain.

"Nii-san! lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku!?" ucap Kuroko bersikeras.

"Tetsuyacchi jangan berkata seperti itu ssu" ucap ryouta.

"Tesuya-chin jaga rumah ya kami pergi dulu nee" ucap Atsushi mengusap rambut sang bungsu lembut.

"Kami akan pulang malam jadi tidurlah duluan, tetsu"

"Wakatta"ucap Kuroko akhirnya menyerah.

.

.  
Semenjak hari itu mereka semakin lama semakin sering keluar malam. Kurokopun sadar, bahwa hubungan pernikahan kakak kakaknya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan ia akan pergi dari rumah ini.

dia tak ingin melihat wajah kebahagiaan ke5 kakaknya di sambut dengan wajah kesedihan dirinya.

Karena itu dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya sejak dari sekarang.

Sambil terus memikirkan masa depan yang sudah pasti, Kuroko dengan rambut mulai memanjang.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Tetsuya?" suara bariton yang sangat Kuroko kenal.

"Nii-san- anda siapa!?" ucap Kuroko menjauhi jendela kamarnya, setelah sadar ada sosok pria bermata heterokrom dengan baju seba hitam memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Aku? Aku adalah Akashi Seiji, kakak pertama Akashi Tetsuna, yang waktu itu merepotkan mu" ucapnya.

"Ah, Tetsuna-kun. Iie, justru aku yang merepotkan nya" ucap Kuroko mengingat kejadian waktu lalu dimana dia melewati time sleep.

"Tapi kau jadi repot bukan karena tidak mengetahui, kalau Sanya semalam di dunia kami sama dengan 10 tahun di dunia manusia. Aku datang untuk meminta maaf atas nama adikku" Ia mendekat.

"Iya, akupun sempat panik- eh?" namun entah sejak kapan tangan pria bernama Seiji itu menyentuh wajah Kuroko.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahku" ucap Seiji menatap Kuroko begitu intens.

"A-anda terlalu dekat~" wajah Kuroko kini sangat merah, setelah sadar wajah pria di depannya sangat mirip dengan kakak bungsunya yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Ah, maaf" ucap pria itu kini menarik tangannya kembali.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Namun itu bukan kali terakhir pria bernama Seiji mengganggu Kuroko.

"Ohayo Tetsuya" ucap Seiji merelai rambut Kuroko yang semakin panjang.

"Emp, oha-? KAMU!?" sepontan Kuroko berteriak dan Seiji langsung membumkam mulut Kuroko dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kalau kau berteriak lagi, kakak kakakmu akan datang bukan" ucap Seiji kini mulai menjauh agar Kuroko merasa lebih nyaman.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsu? Ada apa kau berteriak?" ucap Daiki sang kakak yang berkulit hitam tampak cemas.

"Iie, bukan apa apa nii-san. Aku hanya bermimpi tentang raja iblis jelek!" ucap Kuroko dari dalam ruangan, menyindir Seiji, namun Seiji hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Kau itu, kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan, hari ini Atsushi-nii yang memasak, ahh sekalian ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Jadi cepatlah"

"Wakarimashita, nii-san" ucap Kuroko seakan semangatnya hilang entah kemana.

.

"Kelima kakakmu sepertinya akan segera menikah" gurau Seiji.

"Aku tahu" ucap Kuroko membuka bajunya dan tak mengindahkan keberadaan Seiji.

"Apa kau sedih?" ucap Seiji mendekat sembari kembali menyentuh rambut panjang Kuroko.

"Ah, aku sedih" Kuroko berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan seiji seorang diri.

"Hmppp, perlukah aku menghiburku?" ucap Seiji di kejauhan.

"Berhentilah bercanda, dan kenapa kau belum pergi juga!" ucap Kuroko pusing sendiri di kamar mandi.

.

.  
Namun setelah selesai mandi, Kuroko terkejut karena Seiji dengan nyenyak nya tertidur pulas di atas kasur big size milik Kuroko.

Kuroko yang hanya memakai handuk piama mencoba membangunkan Seiji, namun sekeras apapun Kuroko membangunkannya.

Namun tiba tiba tangan yang harusnya diam itu menarik tubuh Kuroko hingga jatuh ke sisinya.

"Aku akan kembali" Ucap Seiji mengecup kening Kuroko, tiba tiba Seiji berubah menjadi kelelawar dan pergi keluar jendela.

"Eh?" Kuroko sangat terkejut melihatnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu di buka dan menampakkan pria berambut emerald.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" ucap sang kakak bernama Shintaro itu.

"Ni-nii-san!?" ucap Kuroko langsung merapihkan handuknya dan segera bangun.

"Tetsuya, kenapa wajahmu sangat merah, nodayo? Apa kau demam nodayo?" ucap Shintaro menaruh tangannya di kening Kuroko.

"Iie, nii-san aku baik baik saja. Aku akan segera berpakaian" ucap Kuroko mendorong Shintaro keluar pintu.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah kalau begitu nodayo"

.

.  
Setelah itu Kuroko menemui ke 5 kakaknya di ruang tengah.

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami beritahukan" ucap seijuuro menatap Kuroko serius.

"kalau itu mengenai pernihakan, maka aku gak mau dengar. Nii-san tachi bisa melakukan apapun yang nii-san mau, tanpa perlu mengatakan padaku" ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu-chin?"

"Nii-san tahu aku mengukai nii-san tachi, kalian mengetahuinya dan tetap mengatakan hal seperti itu, tidakkah itu kejam?" ucap Kuroko mulai meninggikan nadanya.

Tetsuya!? Kita itu keluarga, kamipun menyayangimu" ucap Seijuuro mencoba untuk membuat Kuroko mengerti.

"Membuatku sakit hanya dengan berada di sisi nii-san" ucap Kuroko mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Tetsuyacchi!?" Ryouta mencoba menyusul, namun di tahan oleh Daiki.

"Biarkan, biar beri waktu Tetsu untuk berfikir" ucap Daiki.

"Wakatta, nii-san"

.

Didalam kamar Kuroko memeluk bantal sembari menangis, ia tak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, apakah ini perasaan seorang adik yang akan di tinggal kakaknya, atau seorang yang tengah patah hati.

Tiba tiba tangan dingin itu mengusap rambut babyblue lembut Kuroko.

"Kau datang lagi? Seiji-san" untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko menyebut namanya lembut.

"Meskipun mereka menikah dan kau mulai melupakan kasih sayang mereka,

Aku akan mengingatnya untukmu.

Meskipun hatimu terbelah menjadi dua

Aku akan menyatukannya untukmu.

Aku akan menunggumu,

Hingga seluruh air matamu berhenti mengalir.

musim gugur akan segera berakhir

Dan aku akan menemui mu kembali" ucap Seiji menghilang kembali sesaat sebelum Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh?"

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Musim gugur tiba dan pernikahan ke 5 kakaknya terlaksana dengan nikmat, mereka tinggal di mansion bersama dengan istri-istri mereka. Dan Kuroko pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah.

Sudah saatnya ia untuk tinggal sendiri, apa lagi tidak baik ia tetap menumpang di rumah kakaknya yang sudah berkeluarga.

Atas persetujuan kakak tertuanha iapun pindah.

'Baru saja aku merasakan kesedihan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dan membuatku berfikir itu adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Duniaku benar benar berantakan.

Tetapi sekali lagi kau membawa kebahagiaan.

Banyak waktu berlalu.

Dan aku senang mulai menyukaimu.

Tapi aku takkan mengatakannya padamu, Seiji-san' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Tengah duduk di rumah tua yang cukup besar bisa di huni untuk 3-4 orang, dengan desain interior tradisional jepang, rumah panggung kuno dengan kayu tua asli di kelilingi beberapa pohon bambu tua dan jalan tanah.

Kuroko duduk di teras samping rumah menikmati susu vanila hangat miliknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tetsuya~" ucap Seiji kini menampakkan diri dengan normal. Ia berjalan dengan baju yang tak biasa, kimono lengkap dengan jaketnya yang tampak sangat mahal.

"Se-seiji-san?" Kurokopun sangat terkejut.

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku!?" ucap Seiji dengan nada seperti memerintah bukannya meminta, Kurokopun dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan toba tiba Seiji.

"Kau tahu aku benci bercandaan seperti ini!"

"Aku tak bercanda"

"Kau tahu aku sangat kekanak kanakkkan"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku menyukai kelima kakakku, bahkan sampai sekarang"

"Aku tahu"

"Dan Seiji-san masih ingin menikah denganku?"

"Ya!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi, karena Seiji-san sangat memaksa (sembari tersenyum) baiklah" ucap Kuroko meraih tangan Seiji dan iapun jatuh pada genggaman sang calon raja vampir itu

#baca fanfik reinkarnasi by ermaya

'Aku tidak spesial

Aku hanya orang pertama yang sadar

Kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya

Mungkin di luar sana ada yang juga jatuh cinta padanya

Karena itu, aku hanya beruntung' ucap Seiji dalam hatinya sembari memeluk lembut tubuh Kuroko.

"Seiji-san, tolong hati hati, kau bisa menjatuhkan susu vanila milikku" ucap Kuroko lebih khawatir dengan minumannnya.

"Hahahaha, emp. Gomenne~"

"Seiji-sannnnn!" ucap Kuroko mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seiji.

"Aku akan di sisimu sampai waktu sebagai manusia mu berakhir" ucap Seiji seperti berbisik.

"Kau itu! Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang aneh anehhh!" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah memerah.

"oiya, Tetsuya bukankah sudah waktunya mandi, ayo mandi bersama"

"Hahhhh! Aku akan mandi sendiriiii!" ucap Kuroko berjalan dengan wajah yang semakin memanas.

Rambut Kuroko yang semakin memanjang, tak ada niatan untuk memotongnya.

"tetsuyaaaaa~"

.

The end 


End file.
